The present invention relates to polymeric modification. More particularly, the present invention relates to the modification of polymers by reaction with thiocyano- or isothiocyano-generating reactants.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,607,536 to R. A. Bragole, a method for bonding resinous substrates such as polyethylene by radiation induced isocyanate modification thereof is disclosed. After being so modified, the resinous substrate may be easily bonded by adhesives capable of bonding to polyurethane or rubber surfaces.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,781,331 diene polymers are thiocyanated by reaction with thiocyanogen. By reducing the level of unsaturation through hydrogenation the amount of thiocyanate moieties added to the polymer may be controlled. Similar techniques for thiocyanating ethylenically unsaturated polymers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,287,774 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,360.